Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
Service providers or content creators (such as businesses, artists, media distribution services, etc.) can employ a series of interconnected data centers to deliver content (such as web sites, web content, or other digital data) to users or clients. These interconnected data centers are sometimes referred to as “content delivery networks” (CDNs) or content delivery systems. Existing routing and addressing technologies can enable multiple data centers associated with a content delivery system to provide similar or identical content to client computing devices. In some instances, each data center providing a set of content may be referred to as a point-of-presence (“POP”). A content delivery system can maintain POPs over a wide area (or worldwide) to enable the system to efficiently service requests from clients in a variety of locations.
CDNs can be utilized to distribute wide varieties of content. In some instances, CDNs may distribute relatively small files, such as hypertext markup language (HTML) documents, which are downloaded in their entirety to a client device before being processed. In other instances, CDNs may distribute larger files, such as high-resolution images or videos. Generally, these images or videos are generated at a higher quality (e.g., higher resolution, bitrate, etc.) than is feasible to transport over networks, or would be displayable on a client computing device. Moreover, these images or videos often contain information that would not be noticeable to an end user under typical viewing conditions. Thus, it may be desirable to remove unnecessary or unnoticeable information from an image or video in order to reduce the size of a file containing the image or video and to facilitate transmission of the file, processing of the file, and the like.